Hannibal Vivian
Vivian Hannibal(VVM071) was born in the Vivian group on October 17, 2001. His mother was Rhian and his father was an Elveera rover named Sprite. Hannibal's litter-mates were Face(VV?0??), B.A(VF?0??) and Murdock(VV?0??). A month before the pups were born a group of Young Ones males had joined the group. Rhian soon became pregnant again and gave birth in March 2002, by the time Hannibal was five months old. He wasn't old enough to help his mother with the new pups however he could care for himself. Hannibal and his siblings survived through their first year without much difficultly. At a year of age Hannibal started to help out around the mob and soon started to take in roving. Then, in the year 2003, all of his litter-mates disappeared. Hannibal was the last of his litter to remain in their birth group. Alas, Hannibal, did not stay long and soon left the group with Kudu, Boba, Jabba, Richard, Daffyd, Emily Howard, Balders and Currey Fuzz and formed a roving coalition. Balrog The nine roving males came acorss the Vivian's closest nieghbors the Balrog group. All the natal-males had dispers fromt he group allowing the Vivian males to join the group with realitive ease. Hannibal, Kudu and Boba were the oldest males and had lead the roving coalition. Hannibal, who was the oldest, seemed like the most obvious choice but his brothers Kudu and Boba challanged him and they fought for dominance. The three of them fought long and hard and during the fight, Hannibal was able to force his brother Kubu into submittion, however his fight with Kubu left him weaken. Boba got Hannibal in a firm hold and in order to break free, Hannibal had to tear off his own fore-toe. After loosing his fore-toe, Hannibal accepted defeat and submitted to Boba who became the dominant male beside Priscilla, who soon died.. Hannibal did not live in the Balrog as a subordinate male for much longer. A few days later, the Balrog mob encountered the Vivian group and Hannibal and all the suborinate Vivian males, except for Boba, left to rejoin their birth mob. Gattaca In 2007, Hannibal and his brothers left the Vivian again and joined the Gattaca, where he mated with Risca, who was the dominant female. Risca's former mate Izit had been the dominant male for a bit but had died the previous year. Risca wasn't very productive anyway so the Gattaca were a small group in desporate need of new comers. It is likely that the other Gattaca females mated with the Vivian males. When they joined the group, they kicked out thier previous dominant male Basta who had not held his position for more than a week. Then, on January 26, 2007, Risca gave birth to Sober Ana, Atlas, Balboa and Panama. These were Hannibal's first, and only confirmed pups. Hannibal took to roving again with Richard and Balders and later disappeared with some Gattaca females on April 13, 2007. Links Vivian Mob Balrog Mob Gattaca Mob Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Balrog meerkats Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats